The Sight
by DeepThoughts-PoorArticulation
Summary: The Rebellion has begun and the Stark children are back at Hogwarts for another year. Sansa orientated. Disclaimer :- I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sansa clamped her eyes shut, braced herself and took a sure step through the wall. Her body thrummed as the magic washed over her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked out, eyes wide as she admired the grandeur of the station. The sheer number of witches and wizards in one place creating a subtle buzz of energy in the atmosphere. All of them rushing about getting items and creatures, strange and wonderful on the train.

She then took in the train itself. A huge burnished steam train, classy, old and rustic. Ever reliable and just as magical as the thought of returning to Hogwarts. She moved through the crowds following Robb and Jon who had been designated the task of getting everybody's trunk on safely. Arya and her mother followed a few paces behind and trailing along after them was Bran and Rickon. Their father at the rear gently ushering Rickon forward in the right direction whenever he stopped to stare at the variety of pets about to be carried onto the train.

Sansa made a beeline for a gap in the masses so she could stand and observe the bustling. She had always loved watching people. The way they interacted with each other, with those they know and love and how it differentiated with their interaction (or lack of) with strangers. Sansa was particularly fond of examining people's eyes. They were an open gateway into most wizards darkest thoughts and emotions and having the ability to read them was like having the key to their desires in your grasp. Ned spotted her and walked over. "You ready for another year Sansa?" He asked amiably, wrapping his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close.

Sansa lent into her father's side. "Yeah, definitely."  
Ned grinned down at her and squeezed her shoulder. "Be careful. Actually study this year, don't just spend your days with Margaery thinking about the pretty boys. Stay safe. Take care of your sister and I'll be expecting a letter at least once a week. Ok?" Sansa murmured non committedly, her eyes following the back of Loras Tyrell, a 7th year wander through the crowds of students and hop onto the train.

"Sansa" Her father sharply regained her attention.  
Sansa rolled her eyes "Yes Dad. Don't worry, I remember."  
"Good" he grunted affectionately. He gazed at his daughter, so like her mother, her auburn hair tied in a loose plait off her left shoulder. Her eyes deep and intelligent. She was beautiful. Tall and graceful, long over the period of awkwardness that comes with the height and gangly limbs of a teenager. She is almost a woman grown, he mused.

His expression sobered and he anxiously looked around, beckoning for Sansa to come closer he stooped down to her level. "Listen Sansa, this is very important but you must keep a level head," he talked quickly in a low undertone, so quiet Sansa strained to hear him "Now I know we haven't told you much about the rebellion, and I know you need answers but you mustn't write anything in your letters. If something happens we'll get in touch." He stared intently at her, his grey eyes boring into her own Tully blue "Do you understand Sansa? Because I can't promise you that everything will be okay. Something's coming Sansa and I don't know if I can protect you from it. You'll get your answers but we must only contact through face to face meetings and fire"

Fear and panic flitted across her face, she was mildly aware of the rising tension between the great houses, the joint Baratheon and Lannister reign at the ministry was causing some unease in the common wizards. The Government wasn't running smoothly and the conflict was building. It had started with small incidents of violence, wizards jumping muggles had always been a problem, but the attacks were increasing in severity and occurrence. Sansa hadn't questioned anything however. She didn't take much interest in politics, she found more joy in reading tales of heroism and Dragons.

Childish stories she knew but all great stories are laced with truth.  
Her father however knew much, much more. She opened her mouth, a crease forming above her eyebrows as she frowned questioningly. However a subtle shake of her father's head and a meaningful look to the right drew her attention to a sinister group of wizards to their left.

She kept silent. A sickening feeling of dread and worry forming in the pit of her stomach. Heavy and thick.  
Sansa flung herself into his arms, "Stay safe Dad. I love you. Make sure the hearth burns hot in 5 days time". She murmured in his ear. He hugged her back, pressing her into his chest. "The fire will always be burning," He whispered "I love you too." She drew back and looked over to her mother.

Cat was hugging Arya, swaying back and forth, chanting words of encouragement into her sisters ears. It was Arya's first year at Hogwarts and she was terrified. She shouldn't worry so much Sansa thought bitterly. Arya would never disappoint her parents as much as she had.

The rest of the Starks had been appointed to Gryffindor. Robb, Uncle Brandon and Benjen, her mother and father before them. Jon however, was in Ravenclaw. Her parents had been startled when they received the news, but after a while they had relaxed as Jon although in a new house and different to the rest of the family remained a true stark. Loyal to his family and the north. In truth he had flourished In Ravenclaw, becoming best friends with a timid boy, Sam Tarly, he had indulged in learning the tricks and strategies behind all the battles ever fought in recorded lore. Sansa knew that he trained with his friends Grenn and Pyp from Hufflepuff in secret duels in the Forbidden Forrest.

However, it hadn't even crossed their minds that Sansa would be placed in another house. Let alone Slytherin. Her family had been shocked and shamed. A stark in Slytherin was unheard of. Sansa in the minds of many became a stain to the great name of the Starks.

Even now on in her 5th Year Sansa still felt guilty knowing her robes were slashed with emerald and not ruby. No. Arya had nothing to fear. There was no way she could mess up more than Sansa. A loud screeching whistle cut through her thoughts and she snapped back to the present.

Her mother's eyes darted up to meet her own. She reached out and gestured frantically "Sansa, come here, quickly!" Sansa crossed over, arms outstretched. Cat wrapped her other arm around Sansa and held her two daughters close. "I love you both, so much more than you can comprehend," Her voice was brittle, the lump in her throat suffocating her words. "Always remember that. Always." She whispered. Sansa's heart sputtered. Suddenly this seemed more like a last goodbye. Her eyes stung and she furiously blinked away tears. She refused to draw attention to them.

"LAST CALL!" The shout echoed throughout the station and was met with a frenzy of movement and noise. Sansa and Arya were ushered onto the train, around them farewells being yelled from the train to the station and back again. Sansa's eyes latched onto her parents. Smiling and waving them off. Robb and Jon stood behind her, their presence calm and reassuring. In front of her, pressed tightly against the window, Arya was violently rubbing her eyes rid of tears. Sansa placed a warm hand on her shoulder soothingly. Returning her gaze to her parents she concentrated on sealing the image of them both, smiling and happy, Rickon clinging to her father's leg and Bran jumping up and down, his dusty mop of hair bouncing erratically, in her memory.

God knows when she'll see them again. IF she'll see them again. She shuddered, a feeble attempt to rid herself of the morbid thoughts. Instead she focused on the gentle chug of the train as it slowly dragged its way out of the station. She strained to keep her family in her line of sight, until the train passed round a curve and a blast of piping hot steam blocked her view. 

AN-  
Hello! Thank you so much for using your time to read this considerably sketchy piece of writing. This is my first ever Fanfic and reviews and tips would be a huge help. Depending on how well this is received and whether or not anybody actually likes this, I'll keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sansa entered the great hall eagerly, her stomach growling loudly. She had only eaten a small pumpkin pasty on the train. Her stomach had been too unsettled to handle anything else and her mind too muddled. The hall was filled with students all dressed in their new robes, chatting and catching up on the summer. She made her way down the far left side of the hall and spotted Margaery and Shae. Smiling, she headed for them. Gracefully weaving in-between fellow students she reached them and sat down with a huff.

"Hello Darling" Margaery greeted Sansa, grinning. Shae beamed up at her, her dark eyes alight, like she knew something she shouldn't, then again Sansa thought, she probably did.

"Oh gods. It's so good to see you" Sansa relieved a sigh.  
"Tell me about it. So, how have you been? Shae's just been telling me of some naughty little escapades she went on in London with a muggle friend. What was his name again Shae?" Margaery inquired innocently, Shae smirked cheekily "That would be telling. I don't kiss and tell"

Sansa raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Uhuh. I'm sure"  
Shae gasped "Sansa! Do you doubt my integrity?" Her words were light and teasing, delicately lilted by her accent.  
Sansa snorted, "Just following the advice that flowed from your own pretty lips". Shae shrugged, conceding.

Sansa scanned the Gryffindor table, she caught sight of Robb and Jeyne talking quietly with each other. Jon and Ygritte a few seats down from them, heads bowed together on the Ravenclaw table. Sensing her stare, Robb glanced up at her and they shared a small smile.

"Hey, Sansa. Do you know who he is?" Margaery gestured to the head table. Sansa turned confused, eyes raking over the table. "Who?"  
"Uh, grey hair, shifty position. He's sitting by Lady Olenna." Sansa's eyes followed her directions and were met with a pair of eyes staring back at her.

His were wide and his expression was open and clearly flustered. She frowned, he looked shocked, hurt even, like he knew her. However as soon as she convinced herself she could see recognition in his eyes he had looked away.

Sansa took in his appearance curiously. He was youthful, his greying hair not aging him; he had a strong, fine nose and high cheek bones. His mouth was framed with neatly trimmed hair. While she could make out the colour of his eyes she could tell they were sharp and intelligent. He was lean and wore a set of charcoal grey robes over a pale blue undershirt which peeked out by his cuffs. At his throat a small silver pin was fastened. His small knowing smile as he conversed with Lady Olenna gave the impression of utter confidence and superiority.

"No. No, I've never seen him before," She muttered "Who is he?"  
"From the looks of it, he must be our new Divination teacher. I can't see Professor Illyrio anywhere. He must be his replacement" Margaery supplied. Sansa perked up, Divination was her best subject. As much as she loved reading people, She also loved reading the stars and the smoke patterns. But Most of all she loved it because she was good at it. She was talented, she could predict things other's couldn't, she could make out images in the smoke balls where other's saw murky shapes. Margaery and Shae didn't see the point in the subject, they thought it to be whimsical and fabricated, so Sansa never talked about it with them. It was her subject. Her strength. Her secret.

The doors of the great hall swung wide open with little elegance, startling Sansa from her thoughts, and draped a hush over the student. Cautiously a straggling group of first years wandered through, their wonder was adorable as they took in the thousands of students and candles. Their gaze was then drawn to the menacing head table, filled with the teachers. Head master Aemon rose to greet them. Sansa noted that Arya was near the back talking quietly with a tall boy with raven hair and dark blue eyes.

The sorting ceremony passed quickly, the names all blurring into one as time rode on. The boy her sister had been with, Gendry, was placed in Ravenclaw. Arya was the 4rd last name on the list, Sansa held her breath her hands clenched tightly beneath the table. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out. Arya's face crumpled into a huge grin she ran over to Jon, smiling and laughing. Sansa's lips parted, Ravenclaw? She had always been sure that Arya would be in Gryffindor. She certainly wasn't lacking in courage and had been picking fights and defending her family since she was three.

Then again everybody else had thought the same of Jon. Ayra and Jon were exceptionally alike. Perhaps it wasn't so unexpected after all. Sansa looked up to Robb, he looked a little surprised, yet he let out a little laugh of amusement at Arya's exuberant wave to him. He waved back and stuck out his tongue. From his reaction Sansa guessed Arya had made a face back at him.

She watched the exchange quietly, a small bubble of jealousy surfacing, she wished she was closer to her sister, she wasn't, not really. In truth they had very little in common at all. Sansa glanced over to Arya again, meeting her gaze she beamed and winked. Arya just giggled.

An unfamiliar prickling sensation danced along her spine and she looked around trying to identify its source. Her eyes were drawn to the mysterious man again. Their gaze locked. His expression was collected, yet there was something underneath his seemingly neutral expression. Empathy? Sansa squinted, she couldn't pinpoint it. They stared at each other for a good few minutes as Master Aemon rambled through the announcements in his welcoming speech. Sansa trying to figure what he was trying to convey, soon however the intensity of their eye contact brought a warm flush to her cheeks. Yet she refused to look away.

"Now, I'd like you all to greet our new member of staff, Professor Petyr Baelish. He will be taking over Divination from Professor Illyrio and is now standing the new head of Slytherin." A wave of applause washed through the hall and Professor Baelish peeled his gaze away from Sansa to smile courteously at Aemon and in greeting to the students. Margaery had guessed right. He was the new Divination professor. She glanced at Margaery who was observing Sansa, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk creeping up on her face.

Ducking her head Sansa turned back to the head table only to find Professor Baelish watching her again. "Now! We've had quite enough announcements for the time being. On with the feast!"  
Sansa looked down at her plate, forgetting about the dark eyes observing her and grinned. It was full of Lemmon cakes. Shae looked at her distastefully. "You are going to have more than that aren't you? You can't just have lemon cakes."

Sansa grinned; she daintily picked up a cake and took a small bite.  
"Watch me." She said round a mouthful of food. Margaery rolled her eyes. The rest of the meal passed quickly, the Ghosts eliciting small screams from the first years and a rouge owl flapping, disorientated into the hall after dessert were the only mild interruptions.

Conversation flowed freely and Sansa allowed herself to forget about her family for a while and to concentrate on the tales Margery and Shae spun to her. She gasped and awed and laughed. But most of all she forgot and she was grateful for it. All throughout the night however, she flashed small fleeting glances up to the top table, and nigh on every time she found those dark, intelligent eyes observing her.

When the time came to return to the dorm they were all sated, full and content. They all lined up and marched out of the hall walking down to the dungeons, through the dark winding passages underneath the castle in small gaggles.

AN-  
Hello again, Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter, It gave me a reason to write this I guess. I should probably mention, (pretty sure you've guessed) this will contain Sansa/Petyr and a lot of people have... strong opinions on this particular ship. So if it isn't your thing, don't read anymore.  
I don't have a solid plot planned out as of yet, so If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know. Also quite a bit of this will be centred in Hogwarts and any action concerning the rebellion will kick in quite a bit later.  
Thank you so much for reading and again any tips would be amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The narrow hall was filled with loud scuffing as Margaery, Shae and Sansa wearily dragged their feet along the cold, stone tiles to their dorm. Each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, yet their exhaustion was mutual.

_Was it possible for this day to have been any more tiring?_ Sansa contemplated dully. She was both emotionally and mentally drained. The way was poorly lit in a murky, green and gold glow. Sansa was concentrating on following Margaery who lead the way. Shae lagged behind slightly. She was, as always, consistently unladylike in her walk, and let out a small yelp as she stubbed her toe on an uneven stone.

"Shae. How many times do we need to tell you to lift your feet?" Margaery called dryly. Her lips lifting in mild amusement.  
"As many time as we need to tell you to close your legs." Shae growled, just loud enough for Sansa to hear, her walk slowly turning into a limping shuffle. Sansa smirked, and bit her lip to keep a snigger from escaping.

Margaery ignored them, as she had reached the door to their dorm, she leant against the heavy oak door and nudged her hip against the dark wood, gently encouraging it to open. As the door swung wide, light flooded the dark hallway and Sansa and Shae recoiled silently, their eye's darting down to the floor as their sight adjusted.

As they walked in, Asha and Ros looked up from their beds, both were busy unpacking their suitcases, the area around their bedside littered with an obscure collection of possessions. "Oh, hello girls! How are you?" Ros exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face.

"Well, Thank you. Exhausted though. How are you?" Margaery answered for the three of them. Sansa was grateful; she didn't feel up to talking right now. All she wanted to do was collapse into a dreamless sleep. She trudged over to her bed, her trunk had already been placed at the foot of it. She bent down, whipping out her wand and unlocked her case.

"The same really. Absolutely shattered. You know, I've never understood how sitting in a train for most the day can take so much out of you," Ros answered cheerily. "Still, can't complain. Back at Hogwarts aren't I?"

Sansa, busy riffling through her own suitcase let out a triumphant huff as she pulled her nightshirt from the bottom of her case.

The other girls continued chatting amiably, however Sansa tuned them out to a mindless drone and focused on changing into her night clothes. She didn't bother going into a different room to change. She had known them all for 5 years, there was no sense in being coy. After a mere two months in first year, and several embarrassing incidents involving various people and states of undress, they had all decided there was no kind of privacy in their chambers in any way shape or form. An agreement akin to a pact was made between the 5 of them and they decided to drop any pretence of self-consciousness around each other.

Wriggling out of her robes she deftly stepped into her nightclothes, the cloth rustling loudly. It was cool and fresh and exactly what Sansa needed. She then turned her attention to her bed, impatiently yanking back the covers. With a delighted sigh, she fell down with fatigue induced recklessness. Limbs splayed out in a rumpled heap.

Burying into her pillow, Sansa closed her aching eyes, her mind clouded with slurring images and blurred thoughts. She fell asleep quickly, drifting off into a dark quiet place.

Several hours later, in the depths of her sub consciousness, a dark writhing bubble of anxiety and paranoia began to burn. Sansa's thoughts went back to her talk with her father_. Something's coming. Something's coming. Something's coming._ His words clawed at her mind. Too loud. His voice was too loud. The sound hurt. Her family disappearing in a bust of smoke. _Something's coming._ The repressed loneliness that came with being the only Stark in Slytherin rose to the surface, thick and sickly, like oil on water. _Something's coming. _The malicious thoughts hidden behind the sly smirks of her fellow house members. Knowing she would never truly be accepted. _Something's coming_. The fear in her father's ice grey eyes. _Something's coming._

She woke gasping. Disorientated and flustered. _Where was she?_ Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark dorm, defining shapes in the shadows. Everybody else was thankfully still asleep. Sansa raised a weak hand to the back of her neck, a feeble attempt to ease the dull pain she found there. She must have fallen asleep awkwardly.

Releasing a shaky breathe, Sansa looked around. Her heart was still racing, yet she guessed it was still the middle of the night. She sat in the echoing silence of the room, propped up by a weary arm. Her eye's fluttered shut again.

_Something's coming…_

Anxiety spiked and her eyes flew open again. She couldn't sleep. There was no way she'd realistically get any rest. Sighing, she dragged herself out of bed, collecting a new set of robes as she went. She then softly padded to the bathroom and had a quick shower. Her eye's drooping more than once. She changed and tiptoed back into her dorm.

She reached for her wand and slowly, without disturbing anyone, slipped through the thick oaken door, gently easing it shut.

Sansa paid little attention to where her feet carried her, her attention clinging onto her mind by its fingertips. Or was it the other way around? Her steps clattered along the hard stone floors. Her slender fingers trailing against the cold walls.

15 minutes had passed before she recognised where she was heading. Of course. The owls. She opened the small door that would take her outside to the steps of the rookery. Her face hit with a burst of cool air.

She took a deep breath, allowing the air to wash over her and clear her thoughts. The night was still dark, her way illuminated by the moon. She made her way forward dreamily, climbing up and up. She reached the small, weather worn door. With a flourish of her wand and a hushed "_Alohohmora_", Sansa unlocked it. It was stiff and stubborn to open.

Sansa's face screwed up as the smell and stale air engulfed her as she clambered inside. Above her the tower was filled with quiet Coo's and the rustling of feathers. Her eye's squinting in the darkness. "_Lumos!" _the tip of her wand blazed to life, earning a few startled calls from the owl's nearest.

She smiled, it had been so long since she was last here. During her younger years, Sansa had a very hard time fitting in, mostly due to the fact that she was a Stark. Starks didn't belong in Slytherin. She was brutally shunned by many of her fellow class members and even by people in other houses. They thought she had a dark secret and never deigned to give her a chance. So she observed the only form of communication she had easy access to. Every day, she would spend hours in the rookery, finding more enjoyable companions in the birds than in people.

After a time she began to watch people too. She became better at reading them, she could tell when they were lying, when their eyes were clogged with thick layers of boredom as their lips smiled encouragingly. There were so any aspects of conversing that people missed. They forgot about how important stance was or how much impact eye contact had. They missed out on _so much. _They didn't see the secrets hidden in plain sight.

She often thoughts of the birds as symbols of secrets. They would carry peoples most private thoughts and forbidden messages to and fro. They had carried thousands of secrets in their short life.

Sansa was especially fond of a small soot owl she had named Stone. Sansa clambered up the rickety wooden staircase till she reached her favourite spot by a small window. It was near Stone's perch and looked out over the loch and mountains.

Stone was dozing in her perch but wearily opened her eyes as she heard Sansa curl. Stone cooed happily and flew over to sit on her shoulder. She nuzzled softly into Sansa's cheek, preening her feathers proudly as she drew a small giggle from Sansa.

The two of them settled down in a peaceful silence, Stone was tucked comfortably into Sansa's neck. They stared out of the window into the darkness, the moonlight dancing on the still water and the stars flickering whimsically.

At some point during the night Sansa drifted off again, her dreams remained light and carefree.

Sansa stirred, her eyes darting about frantically beneath her lids. She awoke blinking, to a pale grey sky. It was almost dawn. Stone wriggled about, tickling Sansa's neck, sensing the change in Sansa.

Sansa sighed, the warmth of Stone was a pleasant contrast to the cold bench she rested upon. She rubbed her neck, she must have slept awkwardly on it _again. _Rising, she stretched, teasing out the tense knots and stiffness in her muscles.

Wait. It was almost dawn. Sansa uttered a curse under breathe and leapt into action. Many of the house elves were already up and busy by this time and before long the teachers would rise and come down to breakfast accompanied by some of the early rising students. There weren't any of them.

But this cut her chances of slipping back into the castle unnoticed drastically. She didn't quite think that her parents would take kindly to learning that she had started the year with a detention. She gently placed Stone down on a perch, turning to throw a handful of corn to her as a hesitant after thought.

Sansa then hastily made her way down the stairs, her feet catching slighting on the uneven wooden slats. She cleared the last two steps in one stride, then made her way to the door. Remembering the challenge it was to open, she flung herself into it, relying on her momentum for strength. What she was not expecting, was for someone to be on the other side of the door.

She crashed into them, knocking books and some letters everywhere. Together they went down like tree. The dark fabric of their robes whirled above their heads as the ground rushed up to meet them.

The unlucky stranger landed with a thud on the hard ground, Sansa landing not so delicately, on them. A strained "Ooof" left the lips of the man beneath her.

"Oh Gods, I'm so, so sorry." Sansa started moving to get off the man she had fallen on. Her eye's flickered up to his face. _Oh gods._ "Professor Baelish?" She whispered. Her eye's widened, locked once again with his.

At this distance she could make out the colour of his eyes, staring into an enchanting mix of dancing greens and harsh greys. He raised his eyebrows, his lips lifting into a smirk. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sansa" his voice was soft and husky, edged with a slight lilt giving the faintest idea of an accent. His eye's sobered and he raised a slender hand slowly to her face, as if trying to win over a frightened animal. Confused and unaware of his intentions, Sansa remained still. Her breath catching in her throat as his fingers delicately brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His lips crooked again, amusement glinting in his eyes as he took in her flustered state.

As he raised himself up onto his elbow, Sansa realised she was sat astride him. Her face burning, she muttered more apologies and quickly scampered off him. Looking around at all the books on the ground she crouched to gather them with trembling hands. That was completely unexpected and definitely on the wrong side of propriety. He was her _professor!_ She felt his gaze on her and paused, looking up to search his face, willing her flush to fade. "How do you know me?" She asked, attempting to stop her voice from quivering.

His mouth smiled sadly, yet his eye's remained still and impassive. Never ceasing their observation of her. "I'm an old friend of the family's." he supplied. Sansa frowned, her mother had never mentioned him. "The real question, is what are you doing up? Out of bed?" his question was put lightly, yet Sansa's eye's darted back to the ground, he was still her head of house.

"I.. uhm, I couldn't sleep." She explained feebly.

"Uhuh. So you'd thought you'd walk around the castle and go send a letter?"

"No. I mean yes. Well. Not like that. I mean..." Sansa trailed off. There was no real substance to any excuse she could offer. He would see right through it, so she stopped blabbering. _What could she tell him?_ The truth?

"Sansa?" Professor Baelish inquired, softly prompting her to speak again. Sansa gathered up the rest of his books. He rose to stand as she did, taking his books off her. Noticing a stray letter fluttering in the wind, Sansa ducked down to get it.

"I… um I had a Night terror, a really intense one actually, in hindsight it was quite impressive. It took me by surprise. I just needed fresh air." She handed his letter back to him.

His eye's clouded with concern as he frowned. "I do apologise Sir, you can be sure it won't happen again. I promise." Sansa assured him.

Professor Baelish opened his mouth as if to say something else but thought better of it and closed it. "Okay. I think since it's the first day of term and you're Cats daughter, I can let this slide. Don't make a habit of it, and if there is a next time," Sansa opened her mouth to assure him once again but was cut off "-be more discreet. Well Sansa, I'm afraid I must insist that you allow me to escort you back to your common room." He smiled boyishly and offered her his arm, nimbly shuffling his books to the other side.

Sansa regarded his invitation warily, she was expecting a more sincere rebuke. He looked innocent enough she supposed, she nodded and pasted a smile on her face. Entwining their arms she let him lead them inside.

AN-

Hello again! this one definitely took it's time coming and I apologise. I don't really have a sufficient reason, what can I say? It was sunny in Scotland, we were all suffering from shock. Sorry about that. Anyways, what did you think? What can I improve on?

Also, has anyone got anything they'd really like to see happen? If you do, just comment or PM. I'll get back to you.  
Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it.


End file.
